


До последней капли

by CommanderShally, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Tony Stark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старк проводит рукой по стеклу, всматривается в голубоватый арктический лед и не может отвести взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До последней капли

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором Тони нашел тессеракт и Стива примерно в одно время, таймлайн — до «Мстителей».

Поместить промышленную холодильную камеру в подвале особняка, кажется, не самая лучшая идея, но Старк никогда не ищет легких путей. Спускаться сюда — настоящий праздник, а на праздниках Тони не экономит.

Темнота здесь — почти синоним предвкушения. Всего один щелчок выключателя, и холод камеры не просто угадывается кожей — он осязаем. Воздух дребезжит в такт жужжанию лампы на потолке камеры, и кажется, будто он мутнеет — настолько тут холодно.

Идеальный холод, чтобы сохранить самое ценное, что есть у Тони — трофей из ледяных пустошей. Смотреть на него слаще, чем на тессеракт, жарче, чем на реактор.

Каждый выдох отпечатывается в воздухе камеры облачком пара, и чем ближе Тони к своему сокровищу, тем выдохи чаще. Ледяная глыба, прозрачная, как слеза, стоит у дальней стенки холодильной камеры, маня своим голубым блеском, не дающим разглядеть то, что скрыто у нее внутри.

А внутри что-то темное — это слово идеально подходит и самому Тони. Как еще объяснить тот факт, что он скрыл от Щ.И.Т.а такую ценную находку, оставив себе, поделившись лишь голубым кубом, полным инопланетной силы? Да Фьюри с него шкуру живьем снимет, — думает Тони, — если узнает, что именно Железный человек прячет у себя в подвале. 

Нож для колки льда нагревается в руке, а ладонь, кажется, предательски потеет — пора бы уже привыкнуть, но у Тони нет никакого желания бороться с этим недавно приобретенным рефлексом.

Старк проводит рукой по стеклу, всматривается в голубоватый арктический лед и не может отвести взгляд.

За толстым слоем льда видно закрытые глаза, идеальные черты лица и плотно сомкнутые губы — о, как хотелось бы прикоснуться к этим губам. Увидеть, как они изгибаются в улыбке или недовольно кривятся... или складываются в «о». Сколько таких «о» Старк видел в своей жизни — не счесть, но в исполнении именно этих губ оно было бы совершенным.

Совершенство для гениального Старка — разве Тони не заслуживает этого? Разве он не делает для этого мира достаточно, чтобы позволить себе небольшую слабость? Оправдываться перед самим собой он точно не будет, за него это сделают Пеппер, Роуди, да даже Джарвис. Почти больное стремление достичь совершенства, прикоснуться к нему, обладать — иногда оно становится похожим на слабость. Это абсурд, эта мысль смехотворна, Старк улыбается и трясет головой, запускает замерзшие пальцы в волосы. 

Нет, у Тони Старка нет слабостей.

Старк заносит нож и бьет по льду — достаточно сильно, чтобы отколоть кусочек, но не настолько, чтобы достать до «начинки». Ледяная крошка разлетается колючими брызгами, совершенство ледяной поверхности нарушается — во все стороны от места удара паутинкой расползаются небольшие трещины. Их недостаточно, чтобы пробить лед насквозь и причинить существенный урон — они всего лишь подтверждение того, что Тони контролирует силу удара.

Хочется ударить еще раз и на этот раз достичь центра, удостовериться, что внутри подо льдом не идеальный мираж, а живой, настоящий человек из плоти и крови. Но нельзя. Нельзя коснуться этого совершенного тела, нельзя получить свой приз полностью. Пока нельзя...

Кусочек льда обжигает руку, отрезвляя, вода стекает по запястью, пытаясь вызвать мурашки и попасть под рукав. Наверно эти мурашки — одни из самых приятных в жизни Старка. Не отрывая взгляда от идеальных губ, спрятавшихся под толщей льда, он собирает влагу с запястья языком, не желая упустить ни капли — это только усиливает жажду. Обе жажды.

— Если бы я мог, то выпил бы тебя всего, — едва слышно шепчет он, будто ожидая ответа, который последует еще не скоро. Если последует вообще.

Хочется лизнуть место скола на прощание — в качестве извинения за беспокойство, но Тони прекрасно помнит, что вряд ли сможет потом остановиться и не расцарапать ледяную глыбу, пытаясь достать до центра. Нужно контролировать себя. Почему-то всегда нужно себя контролировать.

Лед не помеха, лед — всего лишь прекрасное дополнение к виски. Холодильная камера закрывается, спрятав маленький секрет мистера Старка, а кусочек льда звонко бьется о дно бокала.

Сегодня, как и последние пару месяцев, Тони Старк в гордом одиночестве пьет свой полуночный виски, с предвкушением ожидая тот день, когда сможет разделить его со Стивом — до последней капли.


End file.
